Talk:Stan Pines
Article Title Personally I think the title should be called Staney Pines as that is his official name, please everyone tell me your thoughs. Tuckyd! Says Hi 12:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :I think we should leave it as Grunkle Stan because that is his official character title and that is what it says in the show credits. 12:25, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with both of you, so under the list of other names he has we should add Stanley Pines if it's not already there. Ambedalov 14:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Actually it is confirmed in-show his name his Stanford Pines by Bud Gleeful ::::He didn't say Stanford. His name is Stanley which was confirmed in episode 2 and 3. 20:09, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::We have a valid argument that is yet unsolvable. Stanford Pines was verbally said in " The Hand That Rocks The Mable" by Bud and Gideon. On the other hand we have Stan's liscence plate revealed in "The Legend Of The Gobblewonker" that reads STNLYMBL which is a freeze frame bonus kind of thing. It could mean Stanley or Stan which leaves LYMBL which could be loves you Mable. Stan loves you Mable which could mean Mabel's namesake like Stan's wife but that is more of a wild guess thing. Stanford has more evidence but Stanley is put there and I got banned for trying to change it. ( I 'm looking at you KataraFan) (o_o) ::::::On his license plate, "STNLYMBL" is a disemvoweling of "STANLEY MOBILE". I don't see how you could have missed that. What you said about "loves you Mabel" makes no sense. 18:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) We should just add a -AKA- Area on his Userbox -- PitsBrother143 Axel the Fox 19:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) His name is Stanford Pines, confirmed by Mr. Hirsch himself, Grunkle Stan is informal, therefore it should be Stanford, I shall move this to a forum. Tuckyd! Says Hi 21:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm getting tired of this bull. -.-. Who agrees that his title name is "Grunkle Stan", in the full naem box it should just be "Stanford Pines" with the link. Someone keeps changing it to Stanley Pines with THAT link. >.< ,and for his name as the subtitle it is Stanford Pines with the nickname inthe middle which is Stan''' not Stanley ( stop changing it unnamed jerk). So it is Stanford "Stan" Pines. Ok? Who agrees? ''' 19:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Scipio 15:44, August 2, 2012 (UTC) : They all him Stanley ... [[Message Wall:EvergreenFir|''' EvergreenFir ]] 04:14, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, but that is where you are wrong. Alex Hirsch confirmed Stanley. But I guess all powerful EvergreenFir queen of the universe and Gravity Falls MUST be write instead of the creator ALEX HIRSCH. Makes a LOAD of sense. >_< . '''An Anonymous Contributor 04:27, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Scipio August 3, 12:27 (UTC) ::Overreact much? As I said on that message wall post, if they call him Stanley in the show, we need to include it somewhere on the page, even if it's just a note. [[Message Wall:EvergreenFir|''' EvergreenFir ]] 04:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Nothing about the secret message that ws decoded as "Uncle Stan is not what he seems"? '''Nasher (talk) 19:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Guys, let's not start a fight! My thought is, we put Stanford "Grunkle Stan" Pines in the title. That's what it's titled on the characters section of the official Gravity Falls Wikipedia page. Do you agree? GumballFallsFan 15:56, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :A wikipedia page is just as "official" as this one. And the above argument is from over a year ago so I wouldn't worry about it anymore. 16:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't we mention earlier on in the article that Stan Pines isn't his real name, but a stolen identity? That much seemed to be implied by the episode, though I may be mistaken. We should mention that his real name is unknown, but agree to refer to him as Stan (short for Stanford) because that's what everyone calls him. (Cory the Norm (talk) 16:54, March 17, 2015 (UTC)) Is there a link sorce for Alex saying that his name is Stanford? I'm can't find anything and if no one can provide a source for it, I would motion to change the artcle to reflect that we don't know his full name. WAKAWAKA3514 (talk) 22:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes his actual name is Stanford but people generally call him Stan. The article title is for what they are usually called. That's why Manly Dan isn't titled Dan Corduroy and Lazy Susan isn't Susan Wentworth. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:16, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Fez Censorship What countries remove the fez symbol? Uk does in first few episodes. I would know, I'm British.--DipperPines12 11:08, January 4, 2014 (UTC) 03:36, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Stan seems to like owls. Any one else notice that? I think that goes on a different topic, but still, Scandinavia, and probably Russia and a few other native countries censor the fez symbol. GumballFallsFan 15:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Why would the UK remove the symbol in the first few episodes? Finally, I/we have them all There seems to be a lot of confusion as to what Stan says. Allegedly, the subtitles on various versions say "I". 23:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yea... I dunno man. I heard "we." But I'll try listening again... ::I hear both if I try. 23:46, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ::-I can confirm that Stan does indeed say "Finally, we have them all" after rewatching my recorded DVR episode. However, in the subtitles it says "Finally, I have them all." This is a mistake on the subtitles' part, and I've seen it happen before, particularly an episode of Regular Show where Mordecai clearly goes "Benson will be ticked at us," BUT in the subtitles, "ticked" is replaced with "p***ed." I'd go with the "we" version. ~Zinkr7 Sounds like we, but subtitles say I, but the subtitles are rubbish sometimes, like they miss whole sentences... --DipperPines12 11:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Don't be so hasty! Zinkr7 and DipperPines12! First of all, that thing with Regular Show was censorship. Secondly, we miss some words too on transcriptions, remember? But still! There IS a unknown secret society on Gravity Falls, so Stan may be refering to the secret society, or either, as a greedy act, saying we as in "I", both of them are possible, it's Gravity Falls. So let's leave it like that until the next season when we discover more about this. GumballFallsFan 16:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) I very clearly heard "we" "It's in the name, son!: "Be Natural!" 18:37, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I heard I Have them all. HobbitsLover You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? 14:01, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Actually, as you can see in the first episode of the second season, Stan wears a glove that has six fingers instead of five. Maybe that means that Stan knew the author himself. Age So, a while back, Stan's age was reported to be 80 based on this character bio from the unaired pilot, though it was later removed due to a disagreement on whether or not the pilot should be considered canon. Personally, I would consider this information to be accurate, and I thought it may be beneficial to bring up to the community. Thus, I this proposal. ICEHARD712 22:08, December 16, 2014 (UTC) The pilot had been said many times to not be canon, and the whole point of a pilot is the pitch to the network and then make changes where appropriate. Stan looks much older in the pilot than in the series, and mostly sits around eating popsicles. In the series, he plays a much bigger role and thus appears younger and fitter. I'd pin his age someplace around 60. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 17:26, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Brother Stan obviously has a sibling, most likely a brother since the Pine's inherited the same lst name as him, so why can't we include that? It's true that he's never mentioned, but logically speaking, Stan without a doubt has a brother. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:12, February 24, 2015 (UTC) :Eh, the Pines family could be progressive and have taken the mother's name. So all we know is that he has a sibling. Ylimegirl (talk) 16:26, February 24, 2015 (UTC) That would have been before the feminist movement. NO one did that then. People rarely even do it now. A lot of women today don't even keep their maiden nameOnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 23:38, February 24, 2015 (UTC) But it's still speculation. For all we know, one of Dipper and Mabel's parents could be the spawn of the asexual laser dolphin who time traveled from the alternate dimension-year n6f4 and convinced Stan that it was his sibling. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:25, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Given the ridiculousness of the series, I have to agree that the scenario posed by Mr. B is plausible. ICEHARD712 22:30, February 26, 2015 (UTC) He has a father, and Mabel and Dipper are his great niece and nephew. Stan definitely has a brother.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 18:01, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Did you not read what I just said? Wait until it's confirmed. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 19:58, February 28, 2015 (UTC) I read what you said. He still defiitely has a brother. I didn't put it back in the template so keep your pants on dude.OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 22:19, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Grandfather? So if Stan was faking being Stan that would mean he's not really the twin's great uncle. If he took the place of "Stanley" then wouldn't that mean Stan is actually their grandfather? I realize it's speculation at this point but should we consider removing his family relation with the twins or at least the specificsOnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:14, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :You said right there it's speculation. So yeah, no, we're not removing that. Ylimegirl (talk) 01:45, March 10, 2015 (UTC) And you didn't listen. I said the grandfather part is speculation (though honestly I don't think it's true) however we know that he's not really Grunkle Stan which means he's not really their great uncle. THAT is NOT speculation. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 12:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) If the Author is the real Stan (which is the case according to a few pages of this wiki, though I couldn't find confirmation in the actual episode), then "Grunkle Stan" would be their great uncle, just not the one they thought they were spending summer with. I've yet to find out whether the author is the "Stan Pines" that died, considering they didn't mention his name. (Cory the Norm (talk) 16:55, March 17, 2015 (UTC)) And as far as Dipper and Mabel's grandfather goes, Stan and his twin could have another brother. It's yet to be confirmed that one of the twins is their grandfather. It's possible, but not enough is currently known to come to that conclusion. (Cory the Norm (talk) 16:58, March 17, 2015 (UTC)) I highly doubt there is another sibling. That would defeat the purpose of having Stan be a great uncle. Anyway this has basically been concluded so no further comment is necessary. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 17:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) You can't tell me what to do. I'm gonna make as many comments as I want, fool. (Cory the Norm (talk) 03:13, March 18, 2015 (UTC)) I didn't tell you what to do Wax Coolio. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) 'Sup, Holmes? (Cory the Norm (talk) 06:06, March 20, 2015 (UTC)) Stan's glasses It looks to me that Stan's glasses changed between seasons 1 and 2. They used to be thick and square, but now only the upper frame is thick. In Not What He Seems, he is pretty evidently wearing the glasses found in Carpet Diem with the gold in the corners--has he been wearing them for ALL of season 2? Or was this just a minor stylistic change? Rebecca-47 (talk) 12:52, May 30, 2015 (UTC) The glasses changge is actually already mentioend in the appearance section. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Twin In the "relatives" info section it said that Stan is the twin of the Author, info that have no base because we know that he is the brother of the Author but to be his twin not mentioned at all First of all they're identical and also in the credits the cryptogram decoded is "the original mystery twins." OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:50, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Name Should this not be named "Stanley Pines"? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 22:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) When we thought his name was Stanford it was still named Stan Pines. The page is whatever they go by most often. Even when him name is revealed to be Stanley it's likely they'll still refer to him as Stan. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 00:02, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Still, it's a bit confusing since they've both been referred to as "Stan," hence the upcoming episode title. I support the renaming. ICEHARD712 01:59, July 1, 2015 (UTC) We'll wait until the next episode comes out. Stanford might have a nickname so we could rename his page. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 02:00, July 1, 2015 (UTC) But that's still two weeks of this confusing naming. It's not like there's a limited number of times you can change article titles. We should just add the three letters. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 03:01, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we should vote on this in the forums? ICEHARD712 03:07, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ^^^ Agreed. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 03:08, July 1, 2015 (UTC) http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:124383 Marriage I think the marriage with Goldie should be removed or at least marked as annulled. Jeff Rowe even said so. And I don't care if he said "probably" because it was never addressed again. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 14:46, August 15, 2015 (UTC) I say remove it entirely, seeing as it's just a (probably noncanon, or at least treated as such) one-time gag. Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 04:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Sadly I'm not sure on this one. Why not just keep it and added that reference. I mean if this is removed what will we add in the Goldie page? --Topdarlingwh (talk) 05:01, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Maybe we should put "Ex Spouse" or something. MeerkatQueen (talk) 05:07, August 17, 2015 (UTC) We would keep the marriage in the history and such, but putting it in the infobox is too much. It was just a silly gag, and the infobox is for keeping character information. Saying that a silly gag is part of Stan's character is taking a silly joke too seriously, while listing it in the "History" section is just saying it happened... and I don't think anyone knows what I mean here... 04:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Age- 60 or 70? Alright, so in "Dipper and Mabel vs the Future", Stan said he was "pushin' seventy". This contrasts with our previous assumption that he and Ford were around sixty. Let's say they were ten in the first flashback we saw in "A Tale of Two Stans". If they were ten in "nineteen sixty-something" (dangit, Stan, if you had remembered this would all be so easy!), that would mean that, if we assume it was the earliest date possible (1960), they would have been born around 1950, and they would be sixty-two. Nowhere near seventy. Of course, "pushing seventy" could mean anything. So I think we should disregard what Stan said in this latest episode and stick with the assumption that they are around sixty, and this has the most evidence. Or is there a way they could be seventy? Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 00:55, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I think we should take what Stan said as canon. Sure the timeline might make it odd that he's in his late sixties but this isn't the first time Stan's been suggested to be around that age but the second. Darlene says in "Roadside Attraction" that he's a seventy-something year old man. I was thinking that we shouldn't take it as canon since she was guessing but if Stan said it too then I think we should consider it canon. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:11, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Late sixties is fine for the moment. It is obvious that with all the times that the show gives us a different age that they will reveal his age eventually.--Topdarlingwh (talk) 01:15, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I would argue he is around sixty, as suggested by "A Tale of Two Stans"--an episode entirely dedicated to revealing his backstory. While he himself did say he was "pushing seventy" in DaMvtF, his own testimony puts him as a child in the 1960s. Believe me, as soon as he implied he was in his late 60s, I scrambled to align the comment with the timeline established by AToTS. It's not mathematically possible. Seeing as the vagueness surrounding Stan's age is a running gag at this point, it's most likely they goofed on the comment. All I can think to say is that he's probably in his early 60s, and the writers just wanted to use the least descriptive terminology. Perhaps we should just put "60s" for his age until further resolution comes about. ICEHARD712 00:15, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Stan has been referred to as all sorts of ages by a lot of people. I don't think that we should take these into account at all, as they are just guesses. What I'm saying is, by "pushing seventy", Stan could have meant that he was way closer to seventy than Mabel was, or that, at age sixty, he was 6/7 of the way to seventy, therefore "almost seventy". The problem with considering this offhanded comment is that it could mean anything, while what we saw in "ATOTS" was very deliberate and can only mean one thing. The very oldest Stan can possibly be is sixty-four. That's not in the late sixties, but one could say it's "pushing seventy".Mr BKnew yourfather I did! 23:13, October 20, 2015 (UTC) I actually did some calculations using the year on the calender in Carpet Diem and Stan and Ford are actually 57/58, should this be changed on the article, or is this not enough evidence? (my entire process of finding this is on the general disscusion board) Tepig Trainer (talk) 20:20, December 20, 2015 (UTC)Tepig Trainer Tepig, this is something that has been brought up before, and has been decided to just be "sixties" as there is the discrepancy between fan calculations and what is said in the show. We will be leaving it as is. Sorry, but there have been too many debates about it, and a decision was made a while back after a discussion, so it'll stay how it is (unless there is anything official, which may be given in the upcoming Journal 3). Peacexfreedom (talk) 22:14, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Change his name to Stanley? Changing the title of Stanley's character page I feel the the page titled Stan Pines should be changed to Stanley Pines because Stan could be used for both him and his brother. : However, the Author is known by most people as Ford. There actually was a disambiguation page under the name of Stan Pines, but no-one can be confused because the twins (Stan and Ford) confirmed they would call each other those names at most recently when Ford sent the invitation postcard. Viraj10 (talk) 05:56, February 21, 2016 (UTC) We already voted on this once and decided to keep it as Stan. OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Voices I don't think it's necessary to add every single voice actor. The main one is Alex Hirsch. The additional ones can go in the credits of the page with their respective episode. Anyone in favor of doing this? OnlyOnTuesdays88 talk 01:32, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Why is "Grunkle" misspelled? Why is "Grunkle" misspelled, when it is clearly made from 2 words, which is explained (multiple times i think) in the show. It is combines from GREAT and UNCLE, so... It's clearly spelled Gruncle. Even SOOS knows how this works, when he tries to come up with a name for the "Magid Beleon" power couple... you woldn't respell that for no reson, it's based on EXISTING WORDS. Mabel and Gideon. That's the official spelling (according to Disney XD, Alex Hirsch, etc). For example, it's "Grunkle" on the official merchandise. Peacexfreedom (talk) 16:01, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Misused Citation Removed bits of the trivia with citations that provided speculatory information that were treated as fact. (I.E,. Stan's hat being a Shriner's Hat was only a speculatory/mistake written in the NYTimes article cited.) IWorkForTips (talk) 17:47, July 3, 2017 (UTC) IWorkForTips What happened?! Why is the page so screwed up with infiinite delete citations? Is there even anything underneath them?! SacredSpirit1337 (talk) 01:03, July 13, 2019 (UTC) :Should be fixed now! [[User:Noreplyz|'noreplyz']] talk 04:50, July 13, 2019 (UTC)